Bullseye
by loveisnotagame1994
Summary: The love story of Legolas and Arwen


Long ago when the Elves of Mirkwood and Lorien had a close relationship, Legolas - son of Thranduil (King of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood) fell passionately in love with Arwen - daughter of Elrond. It was said that the stars of Varda aligned when these two were together and thus came one of the most beautiful relationships in Middle-Earth.

Legolas looked straight ahead and saw her in a gown so glorious, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She was wearing a light green gown with tints of yellow and ivory. The silky material of the gown and the diamonds that were encrusted in her sleeves and neckline made her skin shimmer in the sun. Arwen was among one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever laid eyes upon. Memories began to flood his head as he struggled to hold back tears. He thought back to the first time he had been graced with her presence.

It was a sunny day and Legolas was out in the woods practicing his archery for he had just began to learn. He shot an arrow, but missed his target. He started looking around yet the arrow was nowhere to be found. He continued searching for the next few minutes when he heard a voice so heavenly, it sounded as if an angel was talking to him.

"Looking for this?" He spun around and saw an elf so gorgeous he found it difficult to compose himself. He looked up and the girl tucker her hair behind her ear. The first thing he noticed was how beautifully pointed her ear was. He noticed her innocent smile and felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He silently beat himself up as he struggled to get his words out.

"Yes. I-Um. Thank you. I'm Legolas." He felt himself slightly blushing as the girl standing across from him smiled at him yet again. His palms began to sweat and he wiped his hand on the side of his shirt, hoping she wouldn't notice. He quickly held his hand out to shake her hand. They exchanged a handshake and he saw her mouth moving, but was so astonished by her beauty that he couldn't focus on a word she was saying.

"Can you not understand what I'm saying?" He heard her ask.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I got distracted for a moment." She chuckled.

"I said, 'My name is Arwen' then I proceeded to ask you what you were doing out here and received no answer."

Legolas clutched his bow in hand and said, "I apologize, I was out here shooting."

Arwen crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You like to shoot? Are you any good at it?"

Legolas regained the confidence he had lost in the first moments of the interaction. "Of course I'm good at it. It's my dream one day to become a master archer. In fact, I'm probably better than half of the master archers right now." He folded his arms across his chest in attempt to regain the manliness he began to lose because of this girl.

Arwen skipped over to him and stole the bow. "Well if you're as good as you say, how come the arrow landed near me instead of the target?"

"I did that on purpose so I could have an excuse to meet you"

Arwen smirked and shot the arrow perfectly. It landed in the center of his target and Legolas found himself impressed once again. He began a slow clap. "Well done m'lady"

She looked back at Legolas and waved for him to come closer to her. She leaned in close and his heart began to pound. Just as he was about to kiss her, she pushed him away with one hand.

"I challenge you to an archery contest. If I win, you have to be my slave for a week. If you win, I'll be your slave."

Legolas pretended as if he was thinking. "How about we up the stakes? If you win, I'll be your slave for a week and even dress as one. If I win, you be my slave AND you have to kiss me whenever I want for the duration of that week."

Arwen grumbled at the fact that Legolas up the stakes, but she was not one to back down from a challenge. She took the bow out of his hand.

"Fine. But I go first."

Legolas shrugged. "Ladies first"

He faked a curstie and she grudgingly roller her eyes, wondering what she got herself into. She began to focus on her shot when Legolas came up behind her. Arwen felt her heart beat faster as he tried adjusting the bow and arrow in her hand.

"Like this," Legolas said softly. "We don't want you to be starting off on the wrong foot after all."

Arwen turned around to look at him as he was helping her when he grabbed the bow and arrow out of her hand and playfully tripped her. She looked up to glare at him when he caught her. The moment between the two was so intense that anyone could swear the two would kiss. Instead, Legolas lifted her up, kissed her hand and said "My bad. Try again."

He put both hands up in the air "I promise I won't interfere again this time"

Arwen smiled and took a perfect shot. She looked back and winked at him.

"Bullseye. Your turn, hotshot."

She began to mock him as she cheered while he positioned himself.

"You can do it O Great Future Master Archer. Go, go, go!"

He took his shot and made it perfectly. "Bullseye"

Arwen grimaced. "Tiebreaker time. Best two out of three"

Just as she was positioning herself to shoot, Legolas came up behind her and kissed her. The two young elves kissed with such passion that the stars of Varda aligned as their lips touched. During the kiss, Arwen had taken a shot. The two looked over at the target and she had made yet another Bullseye. Arwen lost her footing for just a moment when she repositioned herself and urged Legolas to continue their archery match. Legolas took two more shots and missed them both as he found himself distracted by the beautiful Arwen in front of him.

The day grew dark and Arwen and Legolas parted ways with a small kiss and the promise to see each other again.

Legolas watched with tears as Aragorn and Arwen pronounced their love to one another. His mind wandered as he remembered the first time he told Arwen he loved her. They were on an adventure riding through the forests. They stopped to have a picnic where the Ents resided. They proceeded to tease the Ents.

Legolas went up to a younger ent. "I have a question. Were your roots made for walkin?"

The Ent furrowed his "eyebrows" in confusion, not understanding the joke.

Arwen burst out into laughter. "Legolas, my dear, I hope you're having a bark-tastic day"

Legolas went to give Arwen a high five. "That was a good one."

Arwen curtsied, "Thank you."

Legolas playfully began chasing her and he caught up. He spun her around and blurted out "I love you"

Arwen smiled "I love you too, Lovelas"

"Was that a pun for my name?"

Arwen bit her lip. "Yes"

He grinned and kissed her again. This was one of the happiest days of both of their lives.

Legolas was forced back into reality when he heard the words "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

While Legolas was happy for his friend Aragorn, he found himself wishing he had not messed up with Arwen. After a couple of years together, Legolas left Arwen sleeping in a forest because he felt as if he was not deserving of her love and that he would never be good enough for her. He felt like she deserved better and wrote her a letter explaining why they could not be together. When Arwen woke up the next morning, she was heartbroken. She had waited for hours wishing that he would show up. In the last few lines of his letter, Legolas wrote to her: _You and all the beauty that encompasses your being will forever hold a special place in my heart, yet I feel as if I could never be the man you want me to be. I cannot. I have found myself attracted to other beings and need time to figure out for myself what this could mean. I never meant you any harm._ Legolas felt as if he would never feel the same way he felt for Arwen again yet he felt proud and joyful for Aragorn on their wedding day. Legolas had given up at the chance of finding love again after thinking that he was attracted to other male elves and when he realized there was no possible way, he wanted Arwen back more than ever; however, he knew that she would never take him back after abandoning her.

Boromir looked over at Legolas and smiled as Arwen and Aragon departed as a happy couple. Legolas felt a strange force that was pulling him towards Boromir as he smiled back.

Legolas rolled his eyes at himself with one thought crossing his mind. _Not this again…._


End file.
